1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding covering, more particularly to a winding covering having a winding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional window covering 1 includes two fixing members 11 that are spaced apart from each other, a case 12 that is mounted between the fixing members 11, a shading unit 13 that is disposed rotatably between the fixing members 11, and a winding unit 19.
The shading unit 13 includes a rotating axle 131 that is inserted into a cavity 121 of the case 12, a curtain member 132 that is wound around the rotating axle 131 and is able to be unwound therefrom by passing through an insertion groove 122 of the case 12, a grip component 133 that is mounted on an end portion of the curtain member 132, and two rotating members 134 that are mounted respectively to two end portions of the rotating axle 131. The winding unit 19 includes an axle 141 that is inserted into a passage 135 of the rotating axle 131 and is fixed to one of the fixing members 11, and a spring 192 that surrounds and is connected at one end to the axle 141 and at its other end to one of the rotating members 134, that is, the rotating member 134 adjacent to the fixing member 11 to which the axle 141 is fixed.
When the curtain member 132 is unwound from the rotating axle 131 by pulling the grip component 133, the rotating axle 131, which is rotated by such action, in turn rotates the rotating members 134. As a result, the spring 142 is subsequently twisted to thereby store a restoring force. The restoring force is used in restoring the rotating axle 131 and the rotating members 134 to their original positions when the curtain member 132 is released, such that the curtain member 132 can be again wound around the rotating axle 131.
The axle 141 and the spring 142 are mounted in the passage 135 of the rotating axle 131. Therefore, these elements encounter limitations due to the insufficient space provided by the passage 135. For example, the size of the spring 142 is limited and as a result, it is not possible to provide a greater restoring force to the rotating axle 131, the rotating members 134, and the curtain member 132. Similarly, other components of the winding unit 14 cannot be increased in size, and hence, it is difficult to assemble the winding unit 14 or replace any of the components thereof.